Ellie-Griffin Friendship
The friendship between Ellie Nash and Griffin Pierce-Taylor began in Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview The friendship between Griffin and Ellie began when he moved into their house and became roommates. Although Ellie was not as close to Griffin as Marco Del Rossi or Paige Michalchuk, they were still on friendly terms. Season 7 In Love is a Battlefield, Ellie, Marco and Paige interviewed Griffin to be their new roommate. When Griffin said that it was quiet, clean and studious, Ellie said that this may not work as they were loud and they did their homework in front of the TV. After Griffin left, Marco seemed to think that he was the best choice. However, Ellie was not so sure, saying, "A hot roommate is a lot more pressure than regular ones. I need freedom to wear flannel." However, Paige thought that he was "incredibly cute and normal" so Ellie was outvoted. Griffin moved in shortly afterwards. In It's Tricky, Griffin met Ashley Kerwin and Jimmy Brooks. The next day, Jimmy was impressed upon hearing Jimmy's rap and told Ashley to bring him to his Open Jam to perform for a few recording managers. Griffin told Jimmy to perform without Ashley, saying that if his performance went well, then it would mean good things for both him and Jimmy. Griffin later told Jimmy and Ashley that a recording studio was interested in the two of them, and Ellie was happy for her friends. In Owner of a Lonely Heart, Marco told Ellie and Griffin that he had gone on another date with Eric. Ellie was glad to hear it but Marco said that it was "lame," which amused Griffin. He then asked them if he could borrow some more money. Griffin told him that he was broke himself. Ellie told Marco that she and Griffin were studying and he should try it himself. Several days later at breakfast, Marco told Ellie that Devon had set him up one of his clients, who was going to give him $300 for sex, the previous night. This was overheard by Griffin, who promptly left. In Talking in Your Sleep, Paige attempted to recruit Ellie and Marco to help her to paint her room. Although they were initially reluctant as they hated painting, Griffin convinced them to do so. Ellie was shocked when Griffin said, "Paige, are we still on for the bed later?" and almost spit out her coffee. After Griffin left, Ellie said, "Roommate etiquette? You didn't even check with us." Paige then told her to relax and explained that they were going to Ikea as he was "helping her get in bed." Marco and Ellie were both amused by her Freudian slip. Later that night, Ellie, Marco, Paige and Griffin painted Paige's room truffle mint. In spite of her initial lack of enthusiasm, Ellie had fun. She and Marco painted each other's faces, as did Paige and Griffin. After two hours, however, Ellie had enough and asked if they could finish. Paige told her that that was fine and thanked her for her help. After Paige and Marco found out that Griffin was HIV positive, they sent Ellie an emergency text a few minutes before class and informed her of his condition. Ellie was astonished and, although Marco reminded her that she could not catch HIV from drinking from the same orange juice carton, she still found it "disturbing." Paige told her that she could relate to her concerns as she had slept with him. Ellie asked her if she had used protection. Paige assured her that she had but it was never 100% reliable and Griffin, even though he had used a condom, had taken a risk with her life. In Don't Stop Believin', as there was a blackout, Ellie and Marco studied in the dark for their psychiatry exam. Ellie asked Marco to define the id, ego and superego. Marco could not do so but they were interrupted by Paige and Griffin, who arrived home with ice cream. The four of them then laughed, talked and played charades for hours. After Paige and Griffin left to have sex, Ellie and Marco went upstairs and almost had sex themselves. This was the last time that the four roommates hung out together before going their separate ways. Trivia *Both attended Toronto University: Ellie studied journalism and Griffin studied engineering. *Both were friends and roommates with Marco Del Rossi and Paige Michalchuk. *Both were also friends with Jimmy Brooks and Ashley Kerwin. *Both have problems with their mothers: the stress resulting from her mother Caroline Nash's alcoholism caused Ellie to cut herself in Whisper to a Scream while Griffin's mother was a junkie while she was pregnant with him, leading him to be born HIV positive. *Both were focused on in their freshman year of college from 2006 to 2007. *They were both romantically involved with Marco: Ellie was his (fake) girlfriend and Griffin was his crush. *Both have kissed Paige Michalchuk, but only Griffin dated her. *Neither of them had any siblings. Gallery Season-7-Marco-Ellie-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1384316-535-330.jpg Season-7-Marco-Ellie-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1384317-535-330.jpg Tumblr inline mg81ukIpXX1qc1tpr.jpg 6467587.jpg 57-brucas590.jpg 48-brucas59.jpg 41-brucas59xxx.jpg 26-brucas59j.jpg 36-brucas59dd.jpg 29-brucas59ddd.jpg 30-brucas59x.jpg 27-brucas59x.jpg 22-brucas59x.jpg 23-brucas59x.jpg Download3.jpg Tumblr inline muvzc8x1vG1qc1tpr.jpg 10-brucas59.jpg 11-brucas590.jpg 22-brucas590.jpg 23-brucas590.jpg 26-brucas590.jpg 27-brucas590.jpg 30-brucas590.jpg 58-brucas59.jpg Zxz899a.jpg 757dfs.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships